Mashed Potatoes
by YunCyn
Summary: Before, the guilt and pain remained. During, the guilt started to lift and the pain began to heal. After... perhaps there is a change. A oneshot fic of FF7AC with abundant spoilers and CloTiness.


_Mashed Potatoes  
By YunCyn_

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (c) Square-Enix.

**A/N**: The first five parts are set before AC. The middle four, in AC. The last five, after. I just hope you won't be too confused by the order of things. Also, certain dialogues within the AC sections was made up - it will be up to you to remember which phrases were in the movie and which weren't. (Even with all the different translations around, it shouldn't be too hard for you guys really...) And I sincerely hope you enjoy reading. :)

* * *

_- _

_The day he discovered he'd contracted Geostigma, he'd sat in shock in his room, staring at the mirror. For how long, he didn't know but it felt like being whacked by a two by four plank of wood. It winded him, stunned him into unmoving horror… and then seconds later, the pain hit him like a train at full speed, jolting him out of his speechless horror into wordless stabbing pains. He'd nearly crumbled to the ground but fiercely, stubbornly, his knees wouldn't give way._

_He couldn't stay. Not in his condition. Who knew what he could give the children who had more than enough on their plates already? What he could give Tifa if he stayed here…?_

_He had to leave._

…_but… _

_They couldn't know. He wouldn't let them know. They had enough to worry about as it was._

_

* * *

_

-

"Ne, Tifa, your mashed potatoes needs more salt."

Knowing what he was up to, and relieved that it was one of his better days, Tifa mock-frowned at the cheeky grin on Denzel's face as she prepared that night's dinner. "The mashed potatoes are just fine, thank you very much."

"Denzel's right, Tifa. It needs pepper too."

Gasping, the bar owner turned to meet Marlene's just-as-cheeky grin. "Who's side are you on!" demanded Tifa, trying not to laugh herself.

"The mashed potatoes' side," answered Barett's daughter smartly, still grinning and lapsing now into a giggle or two. Denzel was less restrained, snickering rather audibly from where he stood.

"That's it. From now on, the two of you are making your own mashed potatoes!" responded Tifa, mock offended and turning away to check on the chicken with a huff.

Denzel had to grin wider. "And our own rice too? I'm pretty sure you forgot the salt there too, Tifa."

Marlene's giggling grew louder as Tifa's mouth dropped open in indignation. She whirled around again. "Come here and say that, you twerp!"

Denzel managed to dodge Tifa's attempts to grab him and give him a noogie, or at least shake him till some of his teeth fell out. Laughing, he ran over to Marlene, hiding behind her.

"Stop using Marlene as a shield, you!" Tifa's grin couldn't be hidden now as she joined in the spontaneous pre-dinnertime chaos. "Marlene, remove yourself this instant!"

Marlene giggled and pushed her friend in the opposite direction. "Run, Denzel, run!"

"Marlene, how could you!"

The giggling couldn't be called giggling now as Marlene nearly doubled over for laughing. Himself laughing hard, Denzel grabbed her wrist and both ran for it upstairs to hide from the affronted Tifa.

"And you two rascals wash up! Dinner's going to be ready soon, salty mashed potatoes and all!" Tifa hollered up the stairs, one hand on her hip and an amused smile on her face despite herself.

Shaking her head, she walked back into the kitchen. Tonight was supposed to be rice with roast chicken, mashed potatoes and broccoli. She wanted to try a Western dish for once but wondered if she was really up to it. Starting out, she'd been relatively confident.

Tifa glanced at the innocent looking bowl of mashed spuds sitting on the counter, some doubt niggling at her now.

Frowning slightly, she reached over and picked up a teaspoon, scooping up some mashed potatoes. Tasting it, she smacked her lips a couple of times and sighed.

What were the odds that Denzel and Marlene had been correct?

Tifa turned to look for the salt and pepper shakers. When she heard the heavy boots thud into the kitchen, she didn't look up, spying the seasonings already.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. And there aren't any more jobs to be done so I guess tonight's going to be pretty relaxed. Just you, me, Marlene and Denzel… with good mashed potatoes."

Smiling and seasonings in hand, Tifa looked up to meet Cloud's serious countenance. It wasn't unusual – Cloud rarely smiled anyway.

But Tifa's brown eyes saw his blue ones by chance and she frowned. Her eyes flicked to the things in his hands and she looked up at his face again, trying to keep her breath even.

"Where are you going?"

Cloud tried hard to keep a pained expression from crossing his face. He succeeded. "…I can't stay here any longer. I need to go."

"…go where?"

"…I don't know yet." And it was true. He didn't. "But I need to go."

Tifa stared at him, right in the eye. He looked back steadily.

"…you won't come back?"

"…I… don't know."

"…not even to visit Denzel and Marlene?"

"…maybe."

7th Heaven's owner placed the salt and pepper shaker onto the counter, tearing her eyes away from the man in front of her and focusing on the furniture. Her hand clenched into a fist.

"Why."

There was silence as Cloud looked away, unwilling to answer.

"…Cloud. Why."

Tifa looked up in time to see Cloud's eyebrows meet in a dark frown.

"…I can't tell you."

"…Cloud…"

He looked back at her, eyes pleading for her to understand without knowing. But they both knew very well he would walk out of there whatever she did or said. "Please, Tifa."

Her face sent back confused hurt, disapproval… sadness. "You're carrying something again, aren't you? Something heavy. But you won't let any of us help you carry it."

"….Tifa, I…"

He let his voice drop, wanting to explain. But to remove that expression from her face and replace it with one of larger worry… it would not do. He himself knew how worried she was already over Denzel.

Tifa gazed at him for one more long moment before letting go of a breath and standing tall. "At least… stay for dinner. Then they won't be too suspicious. And besides," she forced cheeriness into her voice. "The recipe's made for four, not three."

If there could be pain to match Geostigma, it would have been the feeling Cloud had when he heard those words.

"…alright."

Nodding without words, Tifa turned away to check on the chicken again. She barely noticed in time that she needed to get it out of the oven over the unsteady, blurry vision she had.

* * *

- 

Dinner that night was quiet. But that wasn't unusual as well. Cloud wasn't much of a talker and the two children were more often preoccupied with trying to get out of eating their peas than maintain dinner conversation.

Tifa ignored the twinges of hurt which flashed into anger and sadness before sweeping back into hurt again. Her eyes meticulously watched her knife and fork carve her portion of chicken, attention purposely diverted to this dinner.

Denzel and Marlene exchanged looks as they sat opposite each other. They flicked their eyes to Tifa. She was still eyeing her chicken. They looked at Cloud. He was looking at his plate as well, quietly eating. Neither of the adults was looking.

Slowly, like stealthy spies on a crucial mission, they attempted to hide their veggies under their plate.

"You two are in SO much trouble if I see any vegetables on the table."

Jumping, the two stared at her. She hadn't even looked up but just calmly ate some mashed potatoes. Then they looked at each other before silently asking Cloud for an explanation. He returned an impassive expression although they caught the tiny shrug he gave them.

"You have eyes on the top of your head," muttered Denzel, spearing his broccoli reluctantly with his fork.

Tifa smirked and looked up at him. "When I have to deal with you and Marlene, why not?"

"Daddy has that too," remarked Marlene in reluctant compliance as she swallowed a mouthful of her veggies. "He always knows when I don't eat my spinach." Denzel made a face at this, sympathizing with her.

Tifa had to chuckle at the thought of tough old Barett Wallace lecturing his young daughter on the importance of eating her greens. Her eyes inadvertently went across to Cloud's before remembering what he was about to do.

Cloud felt his heart sink a little when Tifa swiftly placed her focus on her plate again. In times like these, she'd usually give him an amused grin or a smirk, accompanied with amused brown eyes.

Dinner continued on, Denzel and Marlene making no more attempts to hide their vegetables and Tifa no longer looking at Cloud.

* * *

- 

After seeing the kids to bed, Tifa snapped the light off and started down the stairs. As she reached the end, she saw Cloud standing by the door, waiting.

She made no move to go towards him. "You're leaving already?"

He nodded.

"…do you know where you're going now?"

"…no."

"...then... keep your cell phone on, will you? I can pass on the jobs that way. This _is_ 'Strife Delivery Service' after all… not 'Lockheart Delivery Service'."

He nodded once more.

"One more thing." Her brown eyes bore into his, searching for something he knew not.

"Will you promise me that you're leaving for a good reason? One that I won't kick you for?"

"…I promise: I am."

Letting out a long sigh, Tifa walked towards him, picking up a package from a table along the way. "Here. It'll last you a couple of days."

Blue eyes indicated confusion as he took it. She smiled. "Leftover dinner. It'll keep for a few days. After that… you can find something waiting for you outside if you like."

Cloud looked at the package in his gloved hands then up at Tifa.

"…I won't need it… but thank you."

She kept her smile on. "…I'm not happy about this, you know."

"I know."

"…go."

He left.

And Tifa went over to the bar counter, sitting on a bar stool as the roar of Cloud's bike reverberated and was soon out of earshot.

Only then did she allow one dry sob to escape her.

But only one.

* * *

- 

_She packed rations that could last for weeks mostly. Occasionally, he found a tightly sealed and wrapped simple bento._

_He didn't need them, that was true. He made enough money to feed himself during the months he stayed away._

_But the food he bought with his own gil never tasted as good as the food he silently, in the wee hours of the morning, picked up from in front of the bar, hidden in an opening in the outside wall, just above his head. Only the four of them knew about it and only he and Tifa could reach it._

_He knew they were safe. He made sure he kept up silently. But he always stayed away._

_Sometimes, when the pain was almost too much to bear, the doubts would emerge from the darkest recesses of his mind, urging him to lie down and die. It would be better surely, if Cloud Strife finally paid his penance and ceased to exist any longer._

_But he always remembered whom he had promised to live for and those he had silently vowed to live to protect._

_And as the dark shadows receded, he would fight… and he would live…_

_Even though he knew he didn't deserve it._

_

* * *

- _

_As the bike roared near the city center, where the monstrous behemoth was causing mayhem and citywide hysteria, he saw her and Denzel, standing side by side. Maneuvering the motorbike, he screeched to a stop._

"_Marlene's safe. I dropped her off at the store."_

"_Right."_

_As he removed his swords, preparing for battle, he caught a glimpse of her smile._

"_It feels lighter now."_

"_Huh?"_

-

You're carrying something again, aren't you? Something heavy. But you won't let any of us help you carry it.

How long are you gonna drag around like that yo?

Really, always drifting… ne. Why don't you forgive yourself?

-

Can sin be forgiven?

…I've never tried it.

-

…I'll try it. I'll let you know how it turns out.

-

_That fateful day he had discovered that indeed, sin could be forgiven._

_But he would have to live in order to do that, instead of die and take the easy way out._

"_Maybe I wore it down by dragging it along so much."_

_Through the corner of his eye, her smile grew bigger, and he lightened further._

_Denzel spoke up, knowing his two guardians had important jobs to finish. "I'll go back to the store by myself. I'll be waiting with Marlene. Cloud, you'll come back too, right?"_

_He gazed at the young boy, fighting against Geostigma though it didn't guarantee his survival, although it meant sapping all his strength, living because he had life and would not waste it… _

_He nodded firmly, looking right at Denzel's eyes, as blue as his own. And with a grin, the boy ran off. _

_Tifa needed no invitation to jump on, just as she always had on deliveries and even before he became a delivery boy. The motorbike roared back to life, heading towards the candidate for the Ultimate Home Wrecker Award to help their friends. _

"_Tifa."_

"_Yeah?"_

"…_I'm going to ask you for help."_

_She smiled. "Is that a burden to you?"_

"…_no."_

"_Then neither is your asking." She looked up to see Barett shooting at the giant creature and she could see the rest jumping from one iron girder to the next. None of them could ever be accused of being afraid of heights._

"_Thanks… Tifa."_

"_You're welcome."_

_

* * *

- _

_The creature that had appeared out of nowhere was heading upwards for the final blow. Cloud thrust himself upwards, giving chase. As whistling wind rushed past his ears, he saw the pink ribbon on Barett's waiting hand._

"_Go Cloud!"_

_The man flung him upwards with all his strength and Cloud went even higher. High enough toattack the monster once before it overtook him and gravity imposed its will onto him. As he fell, he felt no fear, no disappointment…_

_Because he knew someone would be there, granting him another springboard. _

"_There you go!"_

_Jumping off Cid's staff, combined with the man's strength, did the trick and Cloud continued his pursuit of the Bahamut. But it would take more than just him to achieve the height it seemed to wish to take. The creature was past the tallest buildings of the city now, and still going strong._

_Red XIII, with Cait Sith on his back, grabbed him by the back of the collar between his jaws and flung him upwards even more._

"_Haiya!"_

_Within seconds, Yuffie made her appearance from one of the ledges. Grinning at him, she gave him a boost, pushing his boots up._

"_Nuuooo!"_

_His blood threatened to burst out through his ears and he could feel the heat searing through his clothes. But it all seemed numb as he kept his eyes on his quarry, determined to make sure it didn't rise again. The blue flare from its jaws was already starting to gather together. He grabbed his swords, slotted them together and sped onwards, knowing another boost was on the way before he succumbed to gravity again._

_He saw Vincent jump towards him and grabbed his hand. The man nodded as he threw Cloud upwards still, getting ever nearer to his target._

"_Fly!"_

_The monster was rearing up now, about to send its final death flare crashing towards the earth. Forcing his heart to beat, with the blood pounding in his head, and adrenaline soaring through his veins, he reached out._

_And he beheld Tifa's face as he took hold of her hand. With one final frown from her brown eyes, a look to be careful, she tossed him upwards with every fiber of her will._

"_Not done yet!"_

_There were no words to describe him as he surged through the wind and the clouds, rushed through the air like a speeding meteor. He felt no fear when the creature released its attack, felt no doubt as he entered the monster's blue flare, his sword cutting through the power and heat. The friction was terrible and fierce, and Cloud felt as if his arms would break and his sword snap into fragments of metal._

_But he saw her… he saw her stretch out to him and for the first time in his life since her death, he reached back to take her hand._

_He felt strength rush through his skin, into his heart and Aerith gave him the last push needed in his race._

"_Hai!"_

_He burst through, his planned strategy now becoming instinct as he escaped the creature's jaws, landed on its back and dragged his sword through it with all his might, cutting into it and ultimately destroying it once and for all._

_

* * *

- _

"_What is it that is most important to you?"  
_

_The pain of Sephiroth's sword pierced his skin, muscle and bone. But the pain was nothing compared to the blazing and roaring of his inner soul. He could barely hear his enemy's next question._

"_Will you give me the happiness of taking that away?"_

_-_

Aerith.

Zack.

Tifa.

Marlene.

Denzel.

His friends… his family.

_-_

_It was enough to lend him the strength to pull Masamune from his shoulder and to stand once more. His blue eyes smouldered with an inner fire, with determination, with the spirit of someone who comprehended at last, after what seemed like a lifetime of searching for answers. _

"_I pity you who understand _nothing_."_

I will fight. I will live.

_The clashing of metal resounded again beneath the dark sky. Bright lightning, the unnatural lightning Sephiroth had called up, flashed and glinted against the swords. Cloud gave chase as his enemy jumped away. He finally saw what he was living for… and what meant the most to him._

For those I care for…

For what is important to me…

"_There is nothing that isn't important!"_

_- _

I will _win._

_-  
_

_

* * *

- _

"_It doesn't hurt anymore!"_

"_Guys, come on!"_

"_Awesome!"_

"_Me too! Me too!"_

"_Over here!"_

_The sounds of the children were lost to his ears as he looked around. It didn't seem to fit and yet it did. They were in the ruins of a building yet the sparkling water reflected the sunlight that still managed to enter in. A church that had nearly been totally decimated now possessed a pool of healing, yellow and white lily petals floating on the surface. The friends he thought he could not burden with himself surrounding him once more, people whom he thought he could not save, now alive, jumping and safe…_

_And the gentle Cetra who turned as she headed for the door, while his oldest, best friend leaned on the church doorway…_

"_Mou daijoubu… da ne?"_

_Aerith turned once more, Zack waving once before joining her in leaving through the doorway._

"…_mm."_

_He could see them now, fading into the sunlight and a feeling of gratefulness overwhelmed him…_

"_Ore wa…"_

_For with a silent but sweet melody of finality, his burden lifted completely, dissolving into the air._

_- _

"_Hitori ja nai."_

_- _

_

* * *

- _

Night fell over the city of Midgard, with some sense of an anti-climax to the day's events. But the sun would rise and set despite all that happened on the planet. It would see to that itself.

7th Heaven that night was filled to the brim with guests, from the old gang to the children and city folk who had been healed by the 'holy waters' as they had dubbed it. Barett was telling Marlene, Denzel and all their friends of the new oil fields he had discovered. Cid was challenging Yuffie to a drinking contest, Cait Sith as judge. Nanaki and Vincent sat aside near the bar counter, watching the jovial mayhem. All around, the sounds of laughter, conversation, sounds that had lightened so considerably compared to the past two years…

It was a wonderful feeling.

"Ne, Tifa, where's Cloud? He's missing all the action!"

Tifa smiled as she passed out juice to the children, still enthralled by Uncle Barett's stories. Marlene's face practically glowed with pride that it was her papa that had her friends' interests so piqued.

"You know he doesn't do so well with crowds."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, chugging down a swig of sake. "Even if he's saved the Planet, AGAIN, he's still the same. Whatta pain!"

"He's-"

"Yeah, yeah, HO-NEST." She rolled her eyes heavenwards once more. "Ch', if that's what it's like to be honest, I might as well start lying for the rest of my life!"

Cait Sith tapped her hand. "Oi, Princess, if you're done insulting Cloud-san and making stupid remarks… it's time to start the contest!"

"Yoooosh! Cid! Bring it on – if you dare!"

"HAH! Let's go, you amateur!"

Tifa smiled helplessly before walking behind the bar counter. Pulling out a small plastic container from the mini-fridge underneath, she looked up. "Vincent."

He turned around slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Take over for a moment, will you? I'm just going out for a minute."

The eyebrow went higher.

She smiled widely. "Thanks. You've my cell phone number. Call me if anything gets out of hand, ne?"

Nanaki answered for him. "We'll be fine."

The bar owner quietly slipped out the door as Red XIII eyed the man beside him. "You actually found a phone shop?"

Vincent's mechanical hand drew out a brand new cell phone by way of an answer.

Nanaki smirked, showing a bit of fang. "You never change."

"Same as you, I would imagine," replied Vincent as he noticed a cell phone hanging from a glow-in-the-dark strap around Red XIII's neck.

* * *

- 

Lifestream mixed with water… no wonder it shone even when only a sliver of the moon could be seen in the sky that night. It was still clear, pure… untainted even by those who had jumped in to be healed. Glittering multiple colours, it was like watching tiny gems float on the surface of the water beside the gentle yellow and white petals.

Cloud sat there by the edge of the collected pool, his legs dangling in the water. He didn't bother about the fact he was getting soaked up to his knees since it didn't really matter. He just sat there, a little bent over with his elbows on his knees, gazing into the water with a thoughtful expression on his face.

He heard her sit quietly beside him, setting down the container she carried behind them with a soft sound.

"Yuffie's asking where you are."

He made no response although he nearly smirked. It sounded like the ninja to pose such a question.

"…It's so peaceful. No wonder you came to live here."

Cloud looked up, following Tifa's gaze up through the gashes in the ceiling to see the night sky – velvety blue, mixed with some hints of paler clouds. Stars gleamed occasionally.

"…After I got shot…"

Tifa looked at him immediately at this sudden sentence, panic rising in her heart at the memory. Cloud spotted the anxiousness instantly and shook his head, silently promising he was all right and this was nothing bad.

"They were there… Zack and Aerith."

"What happened?"

"…I called her _kaasan_."

Tifa smiled amusedly. A side effect of fighting Kadaj too long probably. "And?"

"…she asked just how many times she's been called that."

The girl chuckled. It sounded like Aerith. "What did you say?"

He shook his head. "I didn't say anything. But I heard Zack's voice… he said… 'Isn't it nice to be yearned for?'"

"And Aerith?"

"…she…" He frowned, raising an eyebrow at her, just knowing she was going to laugh at this part. "She said she didn't need such a big kid."

Tifa managed to keep her amusement to a large grin for about three seconds before bursting out into a long string of laughter. Cloud heaved a breath as he waited for her to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Cloud… It's just…" She giggled and hiccupped once and then cleared her throat, smiling. "What did Zack say?"

"He spoke to me… he said it was too bad… that my place wasn't there."

"…where's 'there'?"

"The Lifestream maybe… I don't know. I could just hear voices…" His blue eyes grew thoughtful. "After that, I felt like I was falling… falling for some time until I finally stopped. Everything grew so quiet… but I thought I heard something breathing beside me. That was before I opened my eyes… and saw the children's hands… and slowly, I saw everything here." He looked up again, surveying the surroundings.

"…you think maybe, Aerith and Zack sent you back?"

"…maybe. Or maybe… it just wasn't my time yet."

"In that case…" She scooped up a palm of water and let it trickle down into the pool again. "I owe them both a lot more than I thought. …We all owe her so much."

"…she'd never hold it against us, Tifa."

"I know that but still…" She smiled at the gleaming waters, almost seeing Aerith in the reflection. "I guess it just goes to show you they never stop watching out for us from up there."

Everything grew quiet for some moments as they sat, Tifa playing gently with the water, Cloud looking up to the sky.

Suddenly, Cloud felt compelled to tell Tifa what he had seen earlier. "…I saw her just now as well… when Denzel was cured…"

"…did she say anything?"

"She asked… if I was alright now."

"And…?"

"…I said yes."

Tifa looked right at his face. He told lies as often as Yuffie didn't think of materia: never. Her smile grew. "She must have been happy to hear that."

"…Aa. Zack too." Cloud tore his gaze away from above, back to the gleaming waters surrounding his knees. "He looks happy too."

"…I imagine… anywhere Aerith is, anyone would be happy," answered Tifa, reaching out again to scoop up more water and pouring it back.

"..maa ne."

Silence fell again between the two. It was reminiscent of the old quiet… the one that hadn't been as heavy as when Marlene had been kidnapped, the one before Cloud decided to leave so many months ago to live here. Tifa wasn't sure why… but she knew everything would be okay. Somehow, everything would be okay.

_Are you the one telling me this, Aerith? _thought Tifa with a gentle smile as she played with the healing water. It tingled pleasantly on her fingers, healing the blisters and hardened skin that had emerged from training, taking care of the bar, doing chores… scars from her fight with Loz also healed as she dipped her arms in.

_Thanks, Aerith. For everything._

_- _

_You're welcome._

_- _

Tifa started at the gentle voice, drawing her hand out of the water with a jolt and a sploosh.

"Are you alright?"

Cloud's concern was met with Tifa looking at him in bewilderment. "I… I thought… I _heard_ her just now…"

A tiny smile came upon his face, rare to see but meant a lot when it came. "I think you did. Try again."

Blinking in confusion, Tifa looked back at the waters and dipped her hands in once more.

-

_A…Aerith? Is… that you?_

_Who else would it be, silly?_

Tifa's eyes started to prick at hearing her old friend's voice again. _Aerith…_

_Hey, don't cry now…_

_Who's crying…? _Tifa brusquely rubbed the threatening moisture from her eyes. _Wait a moment, ok?_

_Sure…_

Lifting her arms out again, this time Tifa stepped right into the pool, the cool water reaching up to her chest. She waded out into the middle and stood there. _I should be able to hear you better like this right?_

There was a chuckle. _What do you think this is: a cell phone with a bad connection?_

_A bigger, wetter version, yes._

Aerith chuckled once more. _…it's good to talk to you again, Tifa. You've been through a lot._

_And you've helped the others and I through it. I'm not going to forget that fact for one moment._

_You're my friends. Do you think I would hang back and do nothing?_

_Of course not but… after you… I didn't think you were gone completely but… I don't know how to explain it really. _

Aerith seemed to smile. _I understand. Everything's really going to be okay from now on, Tifa. _

…_how do you know?_

_I don't actually. I can't see the future even here… but… as long as you stay together, as long as all of you still remember to depend on each other… everything will be okay. You'll see._

_And of course, you'll do the same, right?_

Aerith had to laugh. _Of course._

_Good. It wouldn't be the same without you._

_I won't be around all the time, you know. I _am_ dead after all._

_Aerith!_

The Cetra's soul laughed gently again. _Nevertheless… I will be here. I can't promise to be always heard or seen … but I'll be around. Enough for you?_

…_more than enough._

_Good. And now, I think you better open your eyes before Cloud gets worried…_

_What…?_

Tifa could actually feel her old friend smiling now. _Take care of yourself, Tifa. You do such a good job taking care of others, you forget to care for yourself sometimes._

_- _

_Or maybe… you could let someone else take care of you now…_

_- _

Tifa felt her take her leave and she opened her eyes again.

Cloud was standing in the water beside her, looking at her in concern. "Tifa…"

Blinking, she turned towards him. "Hmm?"

Cloud reached out, brushing her cheek with his gloved hand. "You're crying."

"H, huh?" Quickly, she brushed her cheeks with the back of her hand. Indeed she had been crying, evident by the tears streaming down her face. "Oh, good grief. I'm so stupid … crying for no reason…"

Cloud stopped her hands. Taking off one glove, he gingerly wiped up the tear trails with his hand.

"You're crying for Aerith. That's a reason."

Tifa could feel a blush rising at Cloud's ministrations and immediately missed his hand when he was done. But she looked down at the water she was in, gleaming and shimmering.

"…I guess… I missed her more than I thought."

Cloud said nothing as she heaved a breath, released it and then looked up at him with a smile. "She said if we all stick together… and if we remember to depend on each other… everything will be okay. Including her. It sounds so much like her, doesn't it?"

He nodded slowly. Still smiling, Tifa looked up again.

"…I'd better go. Goodness knows what the others have been doing to the bar while I'm gone."

Cloud's frown suggested he had a few ideas and none of them were encouraging. Chuckling, she got out of the pool, dripping water. Squeezing some from her clothes back in, Cloud followed, also dripping water.

"Umm… here. Before I forget…" She picked up the white plastic container and held it out to him. "Mashed potatoes. I made some just now before everyone came… saved you some extra."

"…" Cloud stared at the Tupperware being held out to him and then at Tifa's face for one long moment. Denzel's words came back to him again.

-

_Cloud, you'll come back too, right?_

_- _

"Keep it."

Tifa blinked. "You don't like mashed potatoes now?"

"No, I mean…" Cloud turned on his heel and picked up a bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Turning around again, he stopped again in front of her.

"Keep it for now. I'll eat it back at the store."

Tifa's eyes grew much wider than it'd gone before. "You…"

"…" His eyes became soft and the tiny smile he was accustomed to, emerged again. "I promised I'd go back. I just came here to take some things."

Tifa's heart could have flown at the way it felt so light at that moment. But she restrained herself and settled for a happy nod.

"Mm. Let's go home."

_Home… _

Three simple words like that had never sounded so good to Cloud's ears until then. The two walked together, half drenched in water that mysteriously dried as they approached the doorway.

-

_Take her hand, Cloud. It's a perfect opportunity. Besides, you KNOW you want to._

Cloud nearly fell over in shock at the voice in his head. _Zack?_

_If Aerith can do it, so can I. And you better hold her hand before I do something._

_Zack, you-_

_That's it. I'm doing something._

_- _

Shimmering swirls emerged from the pool, headed for Cloud's hand and forced it to move of its own accord. Tifa's too started to rise of its own will, her fingers clasping with Cloud's. The swirls danced away whentheir hands finally met.

Tifa stared backwards at the pool then at their joined hands in embarrassment and pleasant surprise.

"Uh, maybe I should…"

His fingers tightened their hold on her hand when she tried to draw away. Without the help of any Lifestream swirls this time.

She looked up at him and he returned something unreadable. Something words could not have said for fear of treading onto something too delicate to spoil with speech.

-

"Let's go home," he murmured.

"…aa," she answered, smiling widely.

-

And they walked out into the night, together.

-

* * *

- 

Denzel and Marlene exchanged looks as they sat opposite each other. They flicked their eyes to Tifa. She was busying herself with her soba fish. They looked at Cloud. He was looking at his plate as well, chewing without sound. Neither of the adults was looking.

Operation Veggie began as quietly and as slyly as a fox moving through the night…

-

"If I see any vegetables on the table after this, you two are going to be in A LOT of trouble."

-

"How do you keep DOING that!" demanded Denzel of Tifa as she looked up and grinned, having spoiled their attempts to hide spinach underneath their plates.

She winked at him. "Eyes on the top of my head remember?"

Marlene sighed in regret. "When is Papa going to finish finding all the oil fields?"

Cloud looked up. "A few years, Marlene. Till then, you just better listen to Tifa."

"Mou… Cloud! Whose side are you on?" asked Denzel with something resembling a pout, although he knew he was defeated as he looked at the spinach in distaste.

"My side. I have to eat it too." As if to prove a point, he placed some of the leafy greens into his mouth and commenced munching.

Marlene looked at Tifa who raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright, alright… Papa makes me eat spinach anyway…"

Denzel had already swallowed one mouthful of his greens and made a face. "Yeuch…"

Tifa duly reprimanded him. "Hey, it's food. Be grateful."

"Hai…"

A comment came to Cloud's mind and he looked up again, impassively saying, "At least it isn't her mashed potatoes."

"Oi!" protested Tifa when Marlene and Denzel both started laughing. "Cloud!"

He shrugged and returned to his food, but not before offering Tifa a small smirk and a twinkle in one of his blue eyes.

Sighing, Tifa went back to her dinner, as defeated as Denzel. Really, was it her fault if she couldn't get the mashed potatoes right even after another year?

And, thought the girl as she looked at Cloud eating his home cooked meal, it was just her luck to marry a guy who could actually cook better than her, wasn't it?

* * *

- 

"_Cloud can cook?"_

"_Soldiers get creative with their rations sometimes."_

"_What, baked beans in the shape of Midgar's land or something?"_

"_Hey, how'd you know?"_

"…_you're pulling my leg again, Zack."_

"_Hey, we've got all of eternity up here, Aerith. What better way to spend the time than tease your girlfriend?"_

"_Poking your boyfriend for picking on you, that's a better way."_

"_O, oi, Aerith! Hey! Ow! Okay, I'm sorry! Yeow! Aerith!"  
_

-

_**The End.

* * *

**_

**A/N: **The whole point of this story, before anyone asks, was to satisfy the protesting plunnies in my head screaming** "Write something about AC with CloudTifa NOW!" **That is all.

I used the Japanese version of the end of AC because to me, it sounds better in Japanese rather than the English translation. But the translations, roughly from the subtitles, go like this:

_Mou daijoubu... da ne? - _"You're alright now... aren't you?"

_Mm. Ore wa... hitori ja nai._ - "Mm. I am... not alone."

(smiles) The ending always gets me. Bringing back Aerith and Zack just seemed fun so I hope you didn't mind that...

And technically, mashed potatoes were involved. I didn't _really _mislead you readers with the title... (starts ducking flying pots and pans)

In any case, if you're one of the few who wandered in here out of curiousty and didn't mind spoilers, I hope you enjoy the movie as much as I and my friends did. If you were confused or didn't like some elements of the fic or have something to point out or note, please tell me politely in a review, okay? Thanks for your time and patience and have a nice day. :)


End file.
